


Desperate Times Call for Horny Measures

by happyhoppinfrog365



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Bottom!Zuko, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, M/M, Marks, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Pegging, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Secretly a Virgin, blowjob, degrading, slight mommy kink, top!Suki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhoppinfrog365/pseuds/happyhoppinfrog365
Summary: Sokka and Suki have a conversation about how Zuko, the new Firelord, has been ignoring all of their very obvious signals, and how since he can’t take a hint, they’re going to have to take action instead.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Desperate Times Call for Horny Measures

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like a more in-depth description of the setting, I'll have it in the notes at the end :) 
> 
> Happy reading!

“What are we supposed to do now, Suki? We’ve been flirting with Zuko for weeks and he hasn’t caught on whatsoever. Do you think…he…” Sokka didn’t want to continue his sentence, his normally upbeat attitude diminishing. Zuko was giving off such strong signs of being into both men and women, and it’s not like he and Suki weren’t attractive to him, right? He sighed as Suki cupped his cheek with her hand.

“I know it’s frustrating, love, but maybe he’s just politely rejecting us. He’s still one of our dearest friends, and at least he hasn’t made any moves to imply otherwise. Maybe we should-” Suki interrupted herself to address the spark that appeared on Sokka’s face. “What’s your idea, Sokka?” She brought her hand back into her lap, but Sokka grabbed both of her hands in his, smiling.

“We’re gonna do an experiment. Since we don’t know whether Zuko is interested or not…we should find out, right, Mommy?” Sokka’s eyes had lit up, a look of hope that the warrior had grown to love. He whispered the rest of his plan into her ear, and she knowingly gave him a look of affirmation.

“Let’s return to our bedroom and prepare for tonight’s...festivities.”

***

Meanwhile, Zuko was busy drafting letters to foreign ambassadors across the four nations; he had come to the decision that he couldn’t continue to support the Harmony Restoration Movement. When he visited the colony of Yu Dao, he discovered that there were multi-national families already established that seemed perfectly happy, including the mayor’s own. He could no longer endorse a foreign policy that called for all people to return to their nations of origin when the people didn’t want nor need to; his family was already messed up, he would never wish that upon someone else. In fact, multi-national families were a sign of hope, that the nations didn’t have to live separate and isolated but could be somewhat integrated into one another, while still maintaining the four nations as technically separate powers.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at his bedroom door; the rhythm of the knock confirmed that it was a servant.

“Come in,” Zuko orated in a tone as awake as he could fake. It was one of the newer girls, Chantou. She bore a tray of tea and sliced figs in her grasp.

“Good evening, sir, I have taken it upon myself to prepare you an evening snack. I’ve noticed how late you work into the night most of the time,” the young woman blushed slightly but recovered from her unabashed compassion for her Firelord.

“Oh. Thank you, would you mind bringing it to my desk? I think it shall fit on top of one of these stacks of books…What type of tea did you brew?”

“Ginseng, sir. Would you prefer another?” the servant girl inquired, walking steadily to the stack of books closest to Zuko’s left side and placing the tea tray where he could reach it easiest.

“No, that’s quite alright. Ginseng is one of my favorites. You may go, Chantou; I’m sure you don’t stay up as late as me on a normal day. Thank you.” Zuko allowed a smile to bubble up to his face- Ginseng reminded him of his uncle. He returned to face his desk without watching the girl leave. Continuing his earlier work, he snacked on the fig slices he had been provided.

When he finished his late-night snack, he decided that it was finally time for bed, for the fullness of his stomach had made him grow ever more tired than he had been already. He got out of his day robe, which he had not yet removed even though he had not been outside of his bedroom for hours. He had exposed his inner layer of clothing that was comprised of a thin dark tunic and similar grey pants, but he quickly removed these as well– the downside to being a space heater was that he was overheated too easily, and by no means was he not going to strip within the privacy of his own bedroom. Left with nothing but his grey briefs, the sleepy fire-lord ambled to the confines of his canopy bed, already half-asleep by the time he managed to pull his blanket over his body. 

***

“Fuck, he looks so hot like this, baby. And the addition of a cock ring? Flameo!” 

“Why, thank you. My months of practice tying you up certainly helped.” 

Zuko could hear voices whispering just outside of the frame of his bed, but who? He gained enough courage to open his eyes, to his dismay. He tugged against his newly-discovered restraints, ropes that had been tied to each corner of his bed and to each of his corresponding limbs, each loop around his wrists and ankles just loose enough not to pinch but tight enough to be moderately uncomfortable, although Zuko wouldn’t necessarily deem them unpleasant. As his vision gradually acclimated to the dim light, brightened only by the flame of the candle on his nightstand, he recognized the two figures now prowling their way onto his bed as Suki and Sokka. “What the fuck are you two doing? Sokka, is this one of your pranks? Suki, why are you encouraging him? I thought you were the rational one!” Zuko grumbled. He noticed that Sokka was wearing nothing but a thin pair of silk boxers that hugged his muscular upper thighs, his hair tumbling down to his broad shoulders, and Suki’s nightgown did absolutely nothing to hide the hills of her breasts, nor the dark brown of her bush at the end of her torso. He gulped.

“Why, Zuko, I would have thought that the fire-lord would have better manners than to question the motives of his two closest allies. But that’s alright, it’s time to get going, right, Sokka?” Zuko started to thrash against his restraints harder than he had previously; he tried to burn them off, but he couldn’t bend, somehow. Zuko watched as Sokka began to move ever closer towards him, unknowing of how close he would get. Was this a dream? While Zuko could admit that both Suki and Sokka were insanely attractive, they were his friends, and they had never acted this promiscuously towards him before, had they? Sokka stopped short of Zuko’s face by only a few inches but held his arms captive with the weight of his own arms to stop Zuko from thrashing around.

“You look so beautiful, Zuko. You’re intelligent and kind, and we both understand how much stress the weight of the throne has been putting you under. We both just want to make you feel better. Is that okay?” Sokka explained softly. 

“I mean, I guess. Wait, what? Why can’t I bend?” Zuko asked worriedly, turning his attention to Suki, who was holding up her first two fingers together, a sly smirk on her face. 

“Remember Ty Lee, the newest member of the Kyoshi Warriors? She taught everyone her knowledge about chi blocking, and I’m no exception. Now, what my dear Sokka means to tell you, hon, is that we’re going to fuck you till your dick aches and your hole is gaping, though don’t assume we’ll be stopping then. Speaking of…” Suki trailed off, moving up to Zuko’s midriff. “I can see you’re already half-hard! Good boy,” Zuko looked down, the realization dawning on him that his briefs from earlier had been removed and that there was no barrier preventing either of them from gazing upon his dick, or from touching it. “Where’s your oil?” Suki asked. 

“My nightstand, bottom drawer, in the box.” Zuko stumbled through his words, wondering how far this was going to go. Suki smiled and climbed off of the bed and grabbed the oil, then returned to her former position. She oiled up her fingers generously, as well as pouring a large glob onto Zuko’s hole. She began to work her middle finger into Zuko, allowing him time to relax and let her in. Zuko let out a small groan, and before he could register it, Sokka had closed the gap between their mouths and started kissing him. When Suki went about exploring his hole with her finger, pushing into new depths inside of him, Zuko let out another groan, which Sokka took as an opportunity to invade the other boy’s mouth. The water tribe boy’s tongue traced the fire-lord’s lips before joining with Zuko’s tongue, the two of them gliding past each other sensually. Sokka teasingly nibbled Zuko’s bottom lip before continuing his playful deeds. While Sokka kept the fire-lord occupied, Suki added a second finger inside of Zuko’s hole and began to pick up her pace ever so slightly; after all, he needed to last quite a while. The golden-eyed boy moaned into Sokka as he felt himself being opened up; Sokka began to kiss Zuko’s jawline, then his neck, and his collarbones. In sync with Suki, Sokka bit down on Zuko’s soft skin the same time that Suki added her third finger to Zuko’s hole, earning a moan from deep in Zuko’s chest to rumble its way out of his mouth. Sokka proceeded to suck hickies into wide-eyed Zuko’s torso, beginning at his chest and trailing down past his belly button. Once he had established a path of red and purple marks down Zuko’s body, he rose back up to meet his eyes. 

“Are you ready for Suki now?” he asked gently, not wanting to scare his lover away. Zuko gave him a confused look, but he quickly descended into mild panic once Suki had left and returned, now equipped with a harness around her waist that held an intricately molded metal phallus, which he now realized was for him. 

“I can’t!” Zuko whimpered, uncertain of letting the words he needed to say escape his lips. “I’m… a virgin.” Zuko’s cheeks began to flush, his pale skin turning pink. Sokka, shocked for only a moment that such an attractive person could have stayed a virgin so long, smiled. It's not like he was staying a virgin, anyway.

“Aw, Zuko, that’s okay. We were all virgins once! Now, me and Suki are going to take care of you, we aren’t gonna try and hurt you, but if we do, we’ll stop, I promise. We just wanna make you feel good, sunshine,” Sokka assured him, giving him a comforting kiss on the forehead. 

“I’m ready now,” Zuko whispered, smiling up at Sokka, his stomach full of butterflies. 

“I hope you have fun, little songbird, I can’t wait to really make you sing,” Suki growled before sinking the tip of her shaft into Zuko’s tight hole, working just the beginning of her shaft into him. Sokka kissed Zuko, his touch feeling light as feathers despite his callused hands. The warrior caressed Zuko’s sides, making sure to touch every inch of his body as if it was ornate glass. He moved lower, towards his torso, where he kissed all over his lightning scar as gently as he could. Suki slowly pushes more of her shaft into Zuko, thrusting shallowly so as not to hurt him, and adds more oil. 

Just as Zuko lets out a low moan, Sokka travels further down Zuko’s midriff, stopping below his navel, and descends upon Zuko’s dick with his tongue. He glides from the base of the golden-eyed boy’s shaft to the tip, swirling his tongue in circles around the head and dipping into the tip of Zuko’s dick, eagerly lapping up the precum already leaking out, Zuko’s whines and whimpers only encouraging him to continue.

“Little songbird, how you sing!” Suki crooned, now sitting fully inside of Zuko, the entirety of her length having been worked into his tight hole. “Ready for more?” Zuko nods. Suki’s expression goes hard; she slaps his inner thigh forcefully. “Speak, bitch.”

“Yes, ma’am. Please make me sing,” Zuko choked, overwhelmed by the skill Sokka showed with his mouth and the pleasure he was receiving. Suki began to move inside of him, her hips thrusting in and out of him, gradually becoming more belligerent in her movements. 

Zuko was struggling not to rock back against Suki’s thrusts, for he didn’t want to disturb Sokka, who was bobbing his head to the speed of Suki’s rhythm. Zuko involuntarily bucked his hips into Sokka’s mouth, earning a low moan from the warrior and causing the young fire-lord to shake with pleasure, the mild burning from his restraints only adding to the sensation. Suki began to pick up her pace, pounding into Zuko’s tight hole, her hands tightly gripping Zuko’s thighs to the point he might find bruises the next day. The sound of skin on skin, paired with the licentious sounds Sokka was making while his mouth sank further onto Zuko’s dick, sucking just enough to keep Zuko overwhelmed, the ring on his cock making him ache. Sokka’s tongue continued to dance and swirl around the golden-eyed boy’s shaft before Sokka took Zuko deeper, into his throat. The wet noises paired with Suki’s aggressive grunts were more than enough for Zuko to begin begging for his release, but he was too lost in pleasure to express his pleas.

“Sokka…!” Zuko wailed, his fingers digging into Sokka’s arm, who was taking Zuko’s cries as further encouragement to deepthroat his cock. Suki grinned as she continued to wreck Zuko’s gaping hole, the sight of Zuko unraveling caused her to shiver with pleasure, the vibrations from the strap stimulating her neglected clit.  
“You look awfully pretty splayed out like this, Zuko, wide-eyed and overwhelmed. Sokka’s doing an excellent job of making sure you can think of nothing other than the feeling of your cock being sucked and your ass being fucked, though I wonder what your face will look like when you come. Ready to come, pretty slut?” Suki teased, grabbing Zuko’s balls as she pounded into him, massaging them to humiliate him further. Zuko nodded, the movement of his head exaggerated as a result of Suki’s relentless thrusts. 

“Please,” Zuko breathed, feeling like his dick couldn’t get any harder if he tried, the constricting cock ring his only obstacle to sweet release. “Please, Suki.” 

A satisfied grin crawled up to Suki’s face, as she ordered, “Sokka, you can take it off of him now. Make our boy feel good.” Our boy, Zuko couldn’t help but flush royally at the title, watching Sokka’s face rise up off of his aching dick, his lips red and puffy and a trail of drool and precum lining his chin. His rough, callused hands gently coerced the cock ring off of his member, earning a strangled sound to escape from Zuko’s lips. Sokka kissed him, leaving the taste of his own precum on his lips. 

“Baby, I’m gonna need you to count to twenty and once you reach zero, you can come, okay?” Sokka cooed, smiling when Zuko gave him an affirming squeeze on the arm, his words held captive by the intense sensations Suki was pounding into his body. He returned to his previous spot above Zuko’s midriff, where he sank his mouth onto his dick, and placed one of his wide hands onto Zuko’s tummy, adding just enough pressure to enhance his arousal. Zuko mumbled his countdown, certain that there was a number between 14 and 11 that he was forgetting, the feeling of Suki’s nails digging into the soft skin of his thighs making him quiver. At last, he finished his jumbled countdown. 

“Sokka, I’m-” Zuko faltered, his mouth open and his body twitching as he erupted, coming directly into Sokka’s mouth. Sokka rose up from beneath Zuko’s navel, smiling before beginning to lap at the come on Zuko’s abused dick and stray streams that had spattered onto the wide-eyed boy’s belly until there was no more come in sight. As Zuko came down from his high, Suki slowed her thrusts until she came to a complete stop, slowly unsheathing herself from Zuko’s formerly virginal ass. The overstimulation from Sokka cleaning up made Zuko shudder, but he gave Suki a grateful look as she began untying the restraints on his ankles. Sokka, now done, acted similarly, moving up past Zuko to free his wrists from their ropes. He kissed the indents left from the rope and massaged his sore wrists, sending Zuko into a lovestruck daze. He watched Suki return from the bathroom with a pair of moistened rags, soaked with lukewarm water. “What are those for?” he asked. 

“To clean you up, that is, unless you wanted to go to bed sweaty and covered in come,” Suki answered teasingly. She passed one of the rags to the water tribe boy, and both of them began gently cleaning Zuko’s soft skin, Suki cleaning up his entrance and legs while Sokka worked on his torso and his member. Zuko sighed, the feeling of rags gliding across his skin soothing to his exhausted body. Once he had been all cleaned up and the bed was remade, Sokka gave him his abandoned briefs from earlier and Zuko dressed in them and his favorite thin silk robe, which was a pale honey color he favored since it matched his eyes. The two warriors sat Zuko down on his bed, each joining him on either side.

“So, why did y’all come here, and what was all of that about?” Zuko asked, nervous about their answer. He fidgeted with his hands.

“You mean you don’t know?” Suki said incredulously, her brow furrowing slightly. “We’ve been flirting with you for weeks, Zuko. We were afraid you weren’t interested, but Sokka, he thought this would be a better option than to just wait for you to catch on.”

“We really like you, Zuko, I mean really like you. Both of us,” Sokka chimed in, the both of them putting one of their hands on top of Zuko’s. “We did this to figure out...whether you liked us, too.” 

“That’s a thing that can happen? Three people, together? Like, together, together?” Zuko said, unbelieving, despite the events that had transpired that night. When neither of his friends said anything, he exhaled. “I’ve liked the both of you for…a long time. Probably months.” He watched as his friends’ faces seemed to relax and light up at once, a look he could definitely get used to seeing. 

“Really? So, does that mean you want to be with us? That you will be?” Suki invited, anticipating Zuko’s reply. She was worried when he stayed silent, only to rush to his side when she noticed him tearing up, a wide smile on his face. 

“I would love to!” he crowed, to his lovers’ immense joy. Sokka pounced onto the golden-eyed boy, giving him kisses all over his face, struggling not to smile. Suki caressed Zuko’s arm lovingly, happy that the three of them had finally come together. When Sokka had finally finished kissing Zuko, the two of them got up to leave and each gave Zuko kisses on his forehead. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow, angel!” Sokka beamed, taking Suki’s hand. 

“Wait, you guys aren’t staying with me?” Zuko fretted, not wanting to sleep by himself after a night of such activity. The couple turned to each other with a grin on each other’s faces before hopping back into Zuko’s bed, crawling under the covers. Zuko found a comfortable spot as the middle spoon between his two newly acquired significant others, cradling little spoon Sokka and curling into big spoon Suki. 

“We’ll stay with you, baby. Goodnight, my beautiful boys, I love you.” Suki smiled, finding great solace in the sounds of their heartbeats in tune with each other. 

"I love you guys, too."

"Me three."

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Nation palace, Zuko’s bedroom. A narrow red carpet leads to pale marble floors, ornate bed frame ornamented with a dragon on the canopy’s front side. Four pillars rise from each corner of the frame to support the canopy of the bedframe. The walls draped in deep red curtains, and the window letting in the moonlight. Just under the window, Zuko’s desk, littered with drafts of foreign and domestic policies, doodles of dragons and Iroh and toads, unfinished scrolls, and multiple stacks of books both on the desk and nearly surrounding it; the trash is filled high over its top with crumpled paper, and there’s plenty of quills and bottles of ink on the desk as well, some broken from overuse. His nightstand, a simple wooden one with two drawers with wood that matched his bed frame and a small muted-yellow tablecloth on the top of it, as well as a small candle; the drawers only containing more books and scrolls except for the bottom drawer, which held only a small black box containing a bottle of personal oil. The bed itself had muted red silk sheets with matching pillowcases, about 5 pillows wearing them (he likes the company), and a darker, rich red blanket, adorned with gold embroidered turtle ducks floating in an invisible pond.
> 
> ***
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, as this is my first piece on this website, by far the longest one I've written, and it's also my first attempt at a polyfic. 
> 
> I'm always open to criticism, so if anyone would like to leave a comment, I would greatly appreciate it, as it would help me become a better writer. 
> 
> Good health to you and yours!


End file.
